


Kazuichi Breaks in the Funhouse

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Grinding, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Kazuichi had woken up distressed for the third night in a row. What used to be pleasant dreams with Miss Sonia had quickly turned into nightmare featuring Nagito. Kazuichi needed to get himself out of the hellish Funhouse. He hated to admit it, but he needed to talk to him.





	Kazuichi Breaks in the Funhouse

Kazuichi had woken up distressed for the third night in a row. What used to be pleasant dreams with Miss Sonia had quickly turned into nightmare featuring Nagito. Each one was weirder than the last. Everything was so scary during the day. People got executed after killing their classmates. Even Miss Sonia was being mean to him. Now even his dreams are letting him down. This was before being locked in the building without any escape. Now he was starving to death on top of that. Kazuichi needed to get himself out of the hellish Funhouse and, more importantly, off the island by any means necessary. He had to kill someone and get away with it. He knew there was one person who was willing to be killed by anyone who asked. He hated to admit it, but he needed to talk to him.

He found Nagito in the playground on the third floor in Strawberry House. This house was making him lose sanity the longer he saw the fruit lazily scrawl against the wall. It was frankly migraine inducing. “Hello Kazuichi. Did you want to use the slide”. He said in his soft spoken way that leaks creepiness. Kazuichi asked to go to his room to talk in private. His room was much better in comparison to Kazuichi’s. When they got inside, Nagito smiled at him and asked him what he wanted. Kazuichi asked if he could kill him. He said that it would be his honor to be a stepping stone for his hope. He just rolled his eyes at him.

Nagito asked if he had an idea in mind and Kazuichi really didn’t have one. However, he had one request. “Can you take your clothes off?” he asked. When Nagito looked quizzically at him he stuttered “D-don’t think about it! I-If I have to take you apart I need to see how you’re put together.” “I see. That is the thought process of the Ultimate Mechanic, after all.”he said smiling knowingly to himself. Kazuichi wanted to wipe that look off his face forever. And he was so close to doing that. Nagito then took off his jacket and his shirt leaving a white tank top on. Then he took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Souda gulped and stepped behind him. He grabbed his hand and began his inspection without delay. 

His hands were certainly dexterous. He could rotate the wrist pretty far and his fingers bent back pretty far as well. His joints were all in place. His skin was pale like Sonia’s but not as good. Her skin was from being a purebred princess. She never had to work in the sun a day of her life. Nagito’s skin was pale from illness. It was a wonder the boy was still standing. As he reached along his arm to test the skin with the occasional pinch and squeeze. Souda was sad as he continued. He had always wanted to do this with a pretty girl so why was he doing this with a guy so creepy. Hajime told him checking the bone structure was a fetish but it was totally innocent. He was totally lost in thought until Nagito started chuckling “If you really just wanted me naked you could have just asked me”.

Souda stopped what he was doing. “Aaaah! You can read minds!” He was totally frightened. Nagito continued laughing “You were talking out loud to yourself.” Souda was flustered and said “Don’t be so full of yourself! Who would want to see you naked!?” He kept laughing so Kazuichi gave him a swift swat across his butt. This got Nagito to let out a long moan. He was looking at Kazuichi with lust in his eyes. “There’s either something in your pocket or you really want me naked”. He looked down and saw he was, in fact half erect. “There’s a mistake. I’m not like that”. He tried to back away but Nagito caught him and placed Kazuichi’s hand on the waistband of his boxers. “I don’t mind if you use me. I’m just a stepping stone. Imagine I’m Sonia!” Nagito continued to laugh hysterically.

Something in Kazuichi’s mind snapped and his vision went dark. Maybe it was the stress of seeing people die. Maybe it was his pride as a healthy teenage boy lashing out. Maybe it was his intense dislike of Nagito. Most likely it was fear. Souda was a coward at heart and he hated that about himself. Was it the threat of Nagito? Was it Nagito’s world view? No. It was his laugh. What type of madness could infect someone in order to laugh like that. “Stop it! Please stop! Stop planning murder! Stop Laughing! Stop being crazy! Stop! Stop laughing! You’re crazy!” Who was screaming so loud? Where was he? He didn’t know. And not knowing made him even more afraid. But what was happening to him?

When he came to, he winced in pain. He looked at his hands and screamed. His nails were cracked and caked with blood and flesh. Not his. His cheeks itched from all the crying he had done and was still doing. He looked over and saw Nagito’s body heaving on the bed with just his boxers on. He had a knot on his forehead along a split lip and broken nose. His back was a mess. Where it wasn’t a shredded bloody mess, there were black and blue bruise marks where it looked like he had been kicked. Looking down on the floor his tanktop was ripped and bloody. He had destroyed him. Normally, there would be triumph in beating him up like when he and Nekomaru had him tied up after the first trial. But not here and not now.

Souda went to check on him. He was awake and in pain. “Don’t worry. It was my fault. someone as lowly as me had no right to make you so angry. I should not have been so presumptuous.” What can do to help?” Souda asked, feeling bad and forgetting that he was planning to kill him. Well, I can’t get over what happened and I have a predicament here.” Souda looked and saw that Nagito was rock hard. “Could you help me?” Souda looked at himself and he was just as hard as Nagito. Everything clicked into place. The laughter and the self deprecation was because Nagito was a massive masochist all along. Souda was scared and was just reacting with his body. All reason faded and he reached for the zipper for his jumpsuit.

Fully naked himself, he climbed on the bed. Nagito was still looking up at Kazuichi. He wasted no time grabbing Nagito by the bruised hips and raising them. He started slowly grinding on his plump ass. The boxers gave a smooth feel as he started thrusting faster and harder against the bruised boy. Kazuichi just kept thrusting without saying a word, aside from the rare grunt or moan. Occasionally, he would apply more pressure on Nagito’s hips or spank him hard. Nagito would moan and breathe lustfully. The front of his boxers had an expanding wet spot emanating from where his dick strained against the fabric. He reached for his boxers multiple times but every time he did Kazuichi would spank him harder than before. He looked frustrated and miserable.

Kazuichi felt himself about to cum. He thrusted even harder before turning Nagito around on his back. Nagito cried out in pain before looking into Kazuichi’s eyes. He saw that there was no light or consciousness in those eyes. He was about to say something but before he could get a word out, Kazuichi climbed on top of him and straddled his chest. If the mattress was anymore firm, Nagito’s open wounds would be screaming in agony. As it was now, the dull pain only slightly increased. He did find it hard to breathe. Kazuichi started jerking off in his face and Nagito could tell what was coming. He couldn’t buck Kazuichi off and he let out a moan as he came. Nagito could only close his eyes as the cum got all over his face and hair.

When Kazuichi regained consciousness for the second time he yelled. He wanted to escape and needed to escape. But not like this. “This wasn’t me! This is all your fault!” he yelled out as he hurriedly dressed himself in his jumpsuit. He ran out the room and escaped to his room. When he got to his room he jumped into his bed and got under the covers.


End file.
